This invention relates generally to display racks for elongated articles such as golf clubs or the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a low-profile display rack for supporting golf clubs.
It is widely known in the art to provide display racks capable of supporting elongated articles such as golf clubs. Generally, these display racks include upper support sections and lower support sections which are separated by significant vertical distances such that the lower support section interacts with the golf club grip and the upper support section interacts with a portion of the golf club shaft nearer the golf club head. The problem with existing display racks is that they either require assembly or are difficult to move. An example of this type of display rack is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,915.
In addition, it is known in the art to provide golf club display racks with only one support member. Display racks which include only one support member generally provide a support member with a plurality of holes or recessed portions for receiving and supporting the golf club shaft near the golf club head, and these racks are generally mounted on walls or display housings. The problem with these display racks is that they are limited with regard to their location in a store, as they must be attached to walls or other supporting structures, and are difficult to move since these display racks would need to be unscrewed and reattached to other walls.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a display rack for golf clubs which overcomes the problems associated with the prior art by providing a low profile display rack which does not require significant assembly or multiple supporting members and which may be readily displaced within a store and which is readily transportable.
The foregoing features and advantages of the present invention are achieved by providing a low-profile display rack for an elongated article such as a golf club and the like. An assembled golf club includes a shaft having a first end and a second end. The first end of the shaft is attached to a golf club head and the second end of the shaft includes a grip portion for allowing a user to hold the elongated article. The display rack of the present invention is comprised of a support member mounted on a display housing having a top wall with at least one opening and four side walls. The support member is mounted within the opening of the display housing and includes a support cap with an aperture for receiving the golf club. The support member also includes a support side wall which defines an inverted frustoconically shaped upper portion and a cylindrically shaped lower portion. The upper portion of the support side wall is connected to the support cap and the lower portion of the support side wall is attached to a bottom wall. The bottom wall may support the butt end of the grip portion of the shaft. The edge of the aperture in the support cap supports a second point on the grip portion of the golf shaft located between the butt end of the grip portion of the shaft and the golf club head. The lower portion of the support wall generally supports a point on the grip portion of the shaft located between the butt end and the aperture. The diameter of the lower portion of the support side wall is larger than the diameter of the grip portion of the shaft and the support member only interacts with the grip portion of the golf club. The present invention may also include means for attaching the support member to the display housing. The present invention may further include a plurality of openings on the top wall of the housing for receiving a plurality of support members. In addition, another embodiment of the present invention may include a display housing with a top wall and only two side walls or in the alternative, the display housing may include a top wall with four legs, i.e., one leg may be located at each of the corners of the top wall of the display housing. Further, an additional embodiment of the present invention may include a display housing which includes a top wall that is suspended from or attached to a supporting structure, but which does not include any sidewalls.
The foregoing and other features and advantages of the present invention which will be apparent from the following more detailed description of the invention.